He has the right to know
by BrillentlyTalented
Summary: Olivia and Brian's break-up sex leave more then they bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia stood there looking at the positive pregnancy test. her and Brian had been broken up for almost three months. the night before they decided to call it quits was the night she must have conceived. it was break-up sex. "why must this happen now of all times. im at the greatest point of my job but my boyfriend left me and now im pregnant. she shook her head and dialed her obgyn to make an appointment.

"ok Ms. Benson your appointment is Friday at 2pm "  
"ok thank you so much" she ran her hand over her stomach feeling a slight swollen then usual. she smiled at her reflection. "im going to be a mom" when Olivia got home from work that night she was so exhausted that she didn't have enough energy to make it to the bed so she crashed on the sofa.  
thirty minutes into her nap her phone began to ring.  
"fuck i cant get piece around here. "HELLO" she yelled into the phone

"umm hey liv this is nick i know you are tired but, i was wondering could i crash at your place tonight. Me and Cynthia is just not gonna work im tired of even trying and at this point i just want some good sleep."

"sure nick" Olivia said while stretching her feet across the sofa  
"ok be there in fifteen. thanks" in exactly fifteen minutes her door bell ringed. "use your key" she yelled. nick walked into the house and saw Olivia face down on the couch. "mm Olivia you know i could have been a killer right" nick laughed  
"well you did just call and if you were a killer i would be dead by now right." she giggled  
"not funny and why are you on the couch shouldn't you be in bed. "he said moving closer to her  
"I couldn't make it im so tired nick." she rolled over to her back "do you need help." he said  
"how could- nick picked her up bridal style. "nick put me down or im going to puke all over you" he sat her on her feet just in time for her to run to the toilet puking all of her guts out. "you weren't kidding. im going to get some ginger ale." he said and walked into her kitchen. when he came back she was flushing the toilet and washing her hands. " are you sick" she shock her head "well, did you eat something really bad. i bet it was that place Fin gets you that sushi and-" "nick im pregnant"  
"i just got here so there is no way its mine" he joked.  
olivia gave he a funny look. "i was kidding who is the lucky guy"  
"its Brian's" Olivia said glancing at nick to see the look on his face  
nick's face turned blood shot red "What, he left you here pregnant. i knew he was a coward i hate his freaking guts. im going to kill him" he yelled at her "he doesn't know. i just found out this morning" she said "hold on wait Cassidy left three months ago how are you pregnant if you guys were having problems."

"we had sex the night before he moved out" she said looking down "im going to shot his balls off." he said  
"nick please it was mutual break up sex. we didn't use any protection like we always use. i wasn't thinking." Olivia walked past him and back into the front room.  
"are you going to tell him" she looked at nick and shrugged her shoulders "i dont even know if im surely pregnant. one of the reasons we broke it off was because he didnt want any kids, i am going to be a single mother and be over svu. I dont know what im going to do. my appointment is Friday."  
"im going with you" Nick said  
" hell no" Olivia yelled  
"well suit yourself im gong to lie down."  
he stormed off "why do you get so hostile every time his name comes up." she said following him to the guest bedroom  
"i don't trust him with my partner" he turned around and looked her straight in the eyes  
"nick my personal life is none of your business. i only told you because i thought you would be happy and supportive".  
"well...when its concerning that ass-wipe, i couldnt care going to bed goodnight." he slammed the door

* * *

DOCTORS OFFICE  
"hello how are you doing" the doctor said as she walked into the exam room  
"i feel horrible. I have been puking all day everyday." the doctor laughed " well lets just see if you have a bun in the oven." Olivia lifted her shirt  
the doctor put the cold gel on her belly and moved the probe around. "well your are definitely pregnant, ten weeks to be exact"  
"hey um doc i had no clue i was pregnant and i have been drinking but i havent since i found out about the baby. my boyfriend and i broke if off and well with the new job I have just been under alot of stress lately-"  
"Ms Benson there is nothing to worry about a long as you stopped when you did and cut down on the stress at work im sure your baby will be find. see look here on the screen. he or she looks really healthy. but if you would like to be on the safe side i could schedule an amniocentesis." the doctor looked at olivia  
"no thank you."olivia said "ok well im going to schedule your next visit in six weeks. remember no more drinking and absolutely no stress"  
olivia arrived home that night after leaving work feeling happy but tired. "i need a vacation baby" she said rubbing her tommy" someone ranged her doorbell  
"who is there" she said getting up to peep out the hole  
"your partner in crime" she opened the door and let nick in "hey i just want to start off by saying i apologize for my stupidity. i really am happy for you. Uncle nicky is going to be here every step of the way." he said rubbing liv's stomach. "yea i went to the doc and she said he or she is totally healthy but that i have to cut down on the stress and to stop drinking." she said but nick was not listening to her he was still talking baby talk to her belly  
"nick really it doesn't even have ears yet." she laughed "so im sure he can still here me, cant you buddy yea yea yes you can goo goo gaa-"  
"oh my god if you are going to baby talk my whole pregnancy, warn me so i can buy some ear plugs. i do not want to hear my partner sounding like a cartoon bunny."  
"hey have you thought bout telling brian assidy" olivia laughed  
"assidy? nick grow up. And no im going to eventually i just dont know when and how"


	2. Chapter 2

6 weeks later

Olivia was now four and a half months pregnant. "Rollins, Fin we have a vic that needs to questioned" olivia said to her detectives "on it sarg." Amanda replied

Nick walked into her office "hey liv cassidy and his captain just walked in here, and unless you want to surprise him I think you may want to cover up little dude."

olivia looked down at her belly. It had grown a lot since she found out she was pregnant six weeks ago. she grabbed her jacket and put it on "how do i look"

he gave her two thumbs up and walked back to his desk nodding at cassidy and his captain on his way out. "hello sergeant benson we have reason to believe the case you all are working on now may need our help." olivia smiled as she stood to talk about the case. the whole time she talked her movements were stiff and to the point she couldn't risk Brian seeing her stomach. She was just not ready to tell him. After they left she sat in her office thinking. she heard a knock on her door "come in"

"that was pretty close." nick said " you know nick i think he at least has the right to know. Even if he dont want to be involved, he will always know that he has a kid."

"if he told you he doesnt want any kids and he broke up with you because you were ready to start a family. what makes you think he is going to care" nick replied

"nick its not your place to decide weather or not i tell him. Now would you please close the door on your way out" she was fed up with him telling her what to do. She trusted nick as a friend but sometimes his judgments were not what she wanted to hear.

"ok copy that. oh and by the way your jacket was open the whole time and im sure he saw, and if he cared he would have asked." he said closing her office door

she looked down and he was right her growing belly was sticking out. "fuck" she yelled yanking off her jacket. she stared down at her stomach "im sorry"

a week later she was on her way to her doctors appoinment. she decided to walk from her job since it was only a block away "olivia" she heard someone yell

"nick im going to my appoinment what do you want."

"im going with you and before you say anything,i just want you to know that you are not in this alone"

she nooded and they began walking "i dont want brian to know" she said "what...what made you decide that"

"From what i hear he has been uc all the time and sometimes he comes back a different person. i dont want my child around that. And i know if he knew about the baby, he would just be a neglecting father. i know thats being selfish but but cant have it any other way" olivia said

"yea but liv you dont know that. i know he is not the best guy in he world but your kid deserves to now his it were me i would want to know."

"But ealier you told me that i shouldnt tell him nick...you know what, i dont want to think about it anymore lets just get the appoinment over with so we can get back to work." they walked into the clinic togther and was seated before they were called back. "hello olivia, and you must be dad."her doctor said "umm no thats my partner" the doctor looked at liv then at nick "ok well lets get started." she placed the probe on Olivia's belly and the room was filled with a thumbing shound. the black and white picture showed him or her baby sucking its thumb. "That is so precious" nick said. olivia looked at him and

lauged. "i swear my kid is going to make you soft."

"not soft just the best uncle in the whole world. im going to be on spoil alert all the time." she said causing everyone to laugh

"have the baby started kicking yet ms. benson." " no just flutters no kicking yet." olivia replied "well this is around he time that they start, so if you feel a kick to the bladder or ribs dont get alarmed when i-" the doctor stopped talking and starred at the screen. Olivia began to panic "what's wrong? Is the baby alright." the doctor adjusted the probe and stared at the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

"In twenty years of doing this, i have only saw it twice. it seems as babyA that we have been seeing is covering babyB who is smaller and also the reason he was not able to be seen.

"See right here." the doctor pointed to he screen where a second head was visible. olivia started to cry. "oh my god its twins,is the other baby alright"

"yes there are twins in there,and yes baby b looks healthy as baby a just a few ounces smaller but there is nothing to be worried about."

"Two little bensons. Poor precinct. They are going to be running around tearing down everything." nick laughed. "That would explain why i started getting so huge so fast. I look around six months. im so excited though" olivia and nick left the clinic with big smiles on their faces. "Fin is going to be so mad he didnt witness bad ass benson crying over a black and white blob." olivia slapped his arm "Their my blobs, and I love them so much" she said looking down at her sonogram

"Nick how am i going to care for two babies and this job. Im going to be overwhelmed all the time."

"Dont think of it that way. you will have lots of help. You got me, Fin,Amanda,and you know Don wouldnt mind helping out. Now that he is retired he has all th time on his hand. I won't let you do this alone." nick said rubbing calming circles in her back "I apriciate your help nick but you have your own family and you are not going to be there at two a.m. listening to crying babies and getting pooped on. And i can't include everyone else in my problems they have lives too you know"

"We are all just a phone call away liv. Don't stress yourself, i wouldnt mind i could stay the night the first few weeks me and Zara wouldnt mind watching ike and mike while you sleep."

"ike and mike?" Liv laughed histerically

"yea they look like two pieces of candy. Long round and plump."

"You are going to stop talking about my kids Amaro. You weren't that handsome in the wound either."

"I was handsome at conseption, don't hate" Olivia pushed him into a bush and kept walking "If I get a rash, your tail is mine" he yelled. For the remainder of the walk the partners joked and talked. They walked back into the precinct with big smiles on their faces and began working.


	4. Chapter 4

8months pregnant

Olivia sat in the courtroom and listen to the lawyers go back and forth, and time was moving slower by the hour.A 40-year-old man was on trial for melesting his daughter since she was 5yearsold. The little girl who was now 13, refused to go on the stand because her faughter had frighted her so much for so long. Everytime she looked at him she cried and it was only making it harder to convict him. Olivia was getting restless and to make matters worse the babies were moving non stop. It felt like the room temperature had increased and sweat started forming on her forehead. "Liv are you ok you look a little flushed."asked Amanda who was sitting beside her and could feel the heat boucing off of oliva.

"Im fine i just need to get some fresh babies are uncomfortable and its getting to me." she stood up and walked outside into the cool winter wind. she was leanng againt the pole when she felt someone staring at her. she looked up and came eye to eye with Brian. "Congratulations i guess. you finally got what you wanted. How far along are you. About 5 or 6 months?" olivia staired at him like he was knew she was big as a house and she didnt not look to be 5 nor 6 months. 10 maybe, she thought.

"uugh yea im almost 7" she lied, she thought about telling him she was almost 9 but she knew he would figure it out. "Well I'm happy for you. Do i know the father?"

"umm uhh i dont think so...no he is not a cop." she couldn't believe the lies that were coming out of her mouth

"well what does he do for a living." now he is just being nosey as hell olivia thought. She had to think quick. "He is a doctor. We've been knowing each other for a while. After you and I broke it off we decided to give it a try and well...now im here" she looked down at her belly and rubbed it. she silentley appoligized to herself and her babies. "Oh really. Well you look beautiful and i just want you to know that i left IAB. I got a teaching gig at this high school teaching criminal justice. All that uc stuff was getting to me. I miss you. i wish it could be us celebrating on the baby." he stared down at her belly and smiled. "I guess not since i told you i didnt want kids...i dont know anymore maybe it just need to be with the right woman you know, someone like you i hope. Boy or Girl" he said nodding to her belly.

"I know you will find the right woman to settle down with. And umm one is a boy and the other is always in a awkward position so we cant tell right now. But one of each will be lovely" " Twins huh. good luck liv, I know they are going to be beautiful just like their mom." he lent foward and kissed her cheek. They looked into each other eyes and smiled. Brian nooded at Nick who was now coming up behind Olivia. Brian looked sad when she told him it was twins. She started crying and could not stop. She felt a tap on her shoulder and wiped her tears before she looked up. "What's wrong are the babies alright." nick asked "no they are just fighting and its making me really tired." "when we leave here i will take you straight home and you will put your feet up and relax. you should be onleave anyway. I thought you were going to pass out in that courtroom. I know this case is hard for you, thats why you need to be home and not here stressing out."

"Oh god will you stop hovering, i'm fine, sure this case is a little hard to deal with, but its part of the job. She was so young and he just took advantage of her. I going to protect my kids in any way I can, this world is gruesome and it's only getting worse."Olivia felt bad for snapping at him like that she was just tired. "Your right i should be home relaxing." "Thats right, my nehews need to relax, what's my friendship worth to you if i don't tell you when to slow down." "Thankyou and just because one is a boy doesnt mean they are both boys." "i got the first one right i will get the second" he laughed "No i need a daughter. Someone i can teach about how to be a woman and how you boys operate. Im always around men. I have no lady friends." "you have Amanda" she shook her head "So not what I'm talking about"

That night Nick walked Olivia to her apartment, they ordered pizza and watched some movies. By the second movie Olivia had eaten seven slices of pizza and she was feeling the effects of it. "That was some of the best pizza but my tummy hurts." she said making a sad face. Nick shook his head and rubbed her belly "Your going to be sick. All that greasy pizza just gonna add those extra unwanted pounds and then-" Olivia took a pillow and smashed it to his face. "Why are you always hitting me. Now if i was to retaliate and took an even bigger pillow and did the same you would be mad." Nick was now off the couch ready to grad a pillow to hit her back. "You can't hit a pregnant lady. You can go to jail. Plus it's police brutality if you were to hit me. You can't talk about my weight, I'm with child...or children and i have the right to eat whatever i want." she said trying to stay serious "I'm going to remember this Benson. What i really want to talk about is the conversation you and Cassidy had. When I came out to see if you was ok, you were wiping tears. What did he say to you." Olivia took a deep breath. Thinking bout that conversation made her want to cry again. "I would rather not talk bout it" "Liv you can't do that to me. You know i will never judge you and any thing you want to tell me-"

"I lied alright" she yelled "He asked me and i told him someone else was the father. Nick he wants kids now, you know what he told me. He basically told me he wish he could take it all back, he want me in his life but i lied." tears started forming in her eyes "I don't believe it... Brian fuckingCassidy will never be a changed man. Believe all the crap he is telling you about how he wish he could take it back, he is just playing with your head. Don't fall for it, im telling you." Olivia wanted to smack nick right where he stood "How dare you. You barely know him, you've worked with him that one time and what ..now he is considered a piece of shit that doesn't deserve me." "Bingo. You got it right because i can't stand his fucking guts and i be damned if he breaks my partner heart again." Olivia struggled to get up so she could stand face to face with Nick "what its sounds to me is jealousy. Your jealous that i was happy with Brian , is that it? you want me for yourself, come on Nick just admit it because the shit your feeding me is a bunch of Bull. So what is it just tell me the truth. Why such a negative grudge over Brian..huh answer me Dammit" Olvia was yelling so loud she was sure the neighbors heard her but at this point she didnt care. Nick's selfishness was really pissing her off.

"You really want to know that truth?"

"If you don't mind"

"Ok Olivia i had feeligs, have feelings. At first we were jut partners and friends, but Olivia... you desrve better than him."

"And your it huh. Your so full of yourself that you got my whole life figured out." "that's not what i mean."

"Yea well i don't give a damn. I wouldn't give you the chance of day if you was the last penis on this planet. Now get the hell out of my house." she walked to the door and opened it. Nick looked at her with sad puppy eyes. "Olivia just let me explain"

"Get out of MY HOUSE!" she yelled. Nick walked up to her and just staired into her eyes "Im sorry" he walked past her before turning aroung to look at her again but she just slammed the door in his face. When she laid in bed that night all she could think about was these "feelings" nick had for her. She appreciate him sticking up for her and helping out but enough was enough. She didn't feel the same about nick maybe when he first came to svu but she had her kids to think about now. Falling in love all over again was not what she needed, her heart was wih Brian. She just needed a way to break the truth to him.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning Olivia lay in the bed eyes wide awake, babies kicking, bladder full, and her mind full of thoughts that she could not get out of her head.

"Olivia i had feelings, have feelings. At first we were just partners and friends, but Olivia you deserve better than him."

"I just started to feel free and Brian had to come and say those things and then Nick, oh god I can't think about him like that he is my partner, my friend." Olivia sat up in bed and looked around her room. She got up and walked into the bathroom.

RingRingRing

_"_Go away" she yelled "I don't want to talk to anyone today. I'm just going to wallow in my own sorrow" she flushed the toilet and walked back to her room where her phone continued to ring. She picked it up and hit the green answer button.

"Stop calling me-"

"Whhoohhh it's Amanda, are you ok honey"

"yea im sorry, i thought you were Ni...Someone else. What can i do for you" Olivia laid back down on the bed but dangled her feet on the side.

"Well you are close to giving birth and I just want to treat you to a beautiful day. It's Saturday, sunny outside and there is going to be an ice-cream safari at the local zoo."

Olivia laughed "What the hell is an ice-cream safari Rollins"

"Well its a day at the zoo where they bring all the animals out and they have a test tasting of about a hundred different flavors of ice cream. I know you like ice cream and I like animals, sooo I thought I'd bring you because well we are both off and we could use a relaxation. What do you say Livvy."

"I could use some ice cream and cute baby elephants after the day I had yesterday."

"So is that a yes?" Amanda said

"Yes Amanda i would love a day at the zoo with you. What time shall i be ready."

"Well its nine now and it start at eleven so I will be there at ten thirty."

"Ok that gives me enough time to take quick shower and get dressed. It's not easy moving this belly around."

Amanda laughed "Ok see you then."

"Ok babies I want you to behave today so mommy can have a nick day out before you guys arrive. Mommy loves you so much" Olivia said rubbing her belly

Olivia was struggling to put on her last shoe when she heard the doorbell ring. "Coming" she opened the door and Amanda stood there in khaki shorts, a white and blue Yankees shirt with the sleeves cut off and a Yankees sun visor.

"If I didnt know any better I'd say we were going to a Yankees game and not the zoo." Olivia grabbed her purse and shades and they walked out the door.

"Well you know me, fan for life. For a pregnant woman those shorts are looking bootylicious." Amanda laughed and got into the driver seat.

"Ha Ha laughed it up. I wanted to wear shorts and these were the only ones that had the elastic waist. I hope i don't get any bigger than this, I could barely put on my shoes because my stomach was in the way."

"You are really not that big. Look at it this way in about four more weeks you will have two beautiful babies in your arms and that belly will be flat again."

"Amanda you need your eyes checked. My stomach is huge even Nick said so."

"Don't listen to that idiot. Your are gorgeous honey."

"yea if you say so"

They pulled up to the city zoo fifteen minutes later.

"Amanda there is a ton of people out here."

"I know that is the beauty of it. When you see people having a good time that means there are less people out there doing harm" they got out the car and entered the zoo

"Hello ladies welcome to the fifth annual zoo ice-cream safari. Have a lovely evening." the zoo greeter said

"wow this is going to be fun. I can just taste those different flavors vanilla , chocolate, cookie dough, rainbow, fudge brownie, butter pecan, rum Raisin, cotton candy, strawberry-" Olivia moan

"Olivia", Amanda laughed "You are a flavor junkie."

"yes, every flavor is calling my name. We are not leaving until i have tasted each one twice."

"Oh lord what have i got myself into" Amanda said as they approached the first stand "Chocolate Fudge Crunch"

"Here you go Ms. enjoy"

Olivia put the spoon into her mouth "hhmmmmm. yesss soo good. You have to taste it. It's heaven in a cup"

Amanda and Olivia walked around the entire zoo viewing animals and tasting ice-cream. Although Olivia use the restroom a total of eleven times, they still had a good time.

"I can't believe i haven't tasted this one" Olivia stood in the line behind a man and his daughter. The little girl was turning around in circles but stopped suddenly when she saw Olivia.

"Aunt Livvy. I miss you" Olivia almost didn't recognize five year old. It was Brian's niece Alyssa. Olivia reached down and hugged the little girl. She looked at Olivia's belly "Your having a baby. When will it be here so i can play with it."

"They will be born in about a few more weeks."

"It's two babies" the little girl asked looking confused

The man the little girl was with had got their ice-cream and was turning around "Liv, hey i didn't know that was you" Brian said

"Hey uncle Bri i didn't know you and Aunt Livvy were having a baby. She said they will be born in a few more weeks."

Brian looked up at Olivia at what the little girl just said "Actually sweetheart Livvy and I are not-"

"Brian." she shook her head "can we talk in private please. Alyssa can stay with Rollins"

"ok yea honey I will be right back, just stay here with Amanda while I talk to your aunt." They walked to the side of the stand to talk. "What's wrong Olivia" Brian asked

"uummm I have something to tell you"

"what is it"

Olivia took a deep breath "Brian."


	6. Chapter 6

"Brian"

"Olivia spit it out, you are starting to scare me."

Olivia closed her eyes and a tear fell down her face. She wanted... she needed to tell Brian, that little girl was just the last straw. She was about to open her mouth when a group of people ran past them lauging. This was not the place she wanted to tell him that she had been lieing the whole time and that the babies she were carrying was in fact his "I don't want to talk about this here. We need to talk in private. Come by the house tonight and I will tell you everything."

"Ok well im going to take Alyssa home and i will be there ok." he kissed her cheek and walked back to Amanda and his neice

"Hey uncle Brian what did you and aunt Liv talk about?"

"Nothing much kiddo" he said turning towards Olivia and Amanda "It was good seeing you Rollins and Liv i will call you when I'm on my way"

"bye bye Livvy." Alyssa said as her and Brian walked off

Olivia didn't have time to wave back when Amanda hit her arm

"ouch, what the hell Rollins."

"What was that all about huh. You gone tell him or not", she yelled "It's only so much he can take. You don't need to play aroud like that. If you are going to tell him just say it damn it."

"Ok jeez Rollins what has gotten up your butt hole. I'm just not really ready but I feel he should know. I'm ready to go if you are, my feet are starting to hurt"

"yea whatever." Amanda said walking off leaving Olivia standing there.

When they arrived to Olivia's house Amanda shut off the ignition and turned towards Olivia "Look i appologize for snapping at you earlier but Liv both of you deserve to be happy. You can't keep this secret any longer and i'm saying this as a friend."

"Yea well it's also none of your business now is it. Just let me worry about my problems ok." Olivia got out the car and slammed the door. She walked into the house and her phone began to ring. She knew it was had to be Brian so she didn't bother looking at the screen "hey Brian can we just-" the person cut Olivia off by lauging "So your back with him now?"

"Nick what do you want"

"Hello to you too."

"I have no time for your games Amaro if this does not concern with our jobs I would like it if you did not call my phone."

"actually no I just called to tell you that on my way home I spotted lover boy with some red head going into a hotel. They were hugging too. I told you, you deserve better than him"

"Goodbye Nick"

Olivia immediately called Brian phone because he was supposed to come back to her place so they could talk. His phoned ranged for a long time before he picked up the phone breathing heavy.

"Hello"

Olivia had to compose herself "hey Bri, i was wondering if you-"

She heard a woman giggling in the back ground "Your doing it too rough let me try. See it slid right in" she giggled again

"uumm i was going to say that im beat from the day at the zoo and uhh, we could just talk another time ok"Olivia said

"Are you sure" Brian asked sounding worried

"yea im going to take a nap. I will call you later ok bye."

"wait Olivia-, Shit"

"Was that Olivia you were on the phone with?"

"yea she had something to tell me but whatever it is she said it could wait apparently its not that important." Brian said settig down the last of the boxes for his sister "hey leave that door open because i can never get that damn card to slide through. All of this heavy lifting is making me tired, Im too old for this." he laughed

"ok old man and thanks again for this Bri, and for taking Alyssa to the zoo, she needed the destraction. She is taking the divorce pretty hard. And how is Olivia by he way, you havent talked about her much since you two broke it off"

Brian took a deep breath, "she has moved on sis. She is expecting twins in a few more months. I was devastated at first but im happy for her, she got what she always wanted, to be a mother. Somthing i didn't give her." Brian said as he held his head down thinking about the woman he so dearly loved and the babies he wished to god were his because he wanted her back.

Meanwhile Oliva laid on her bed stairing at some old pictures of her and Brian from fifteen years ago "He has moved on, he's not gonna want these babies. I guess it's just me and you two"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

two weeks later she was sitting in the doctors office watching as the doctor probed around looking at both babies "ok ms benson your baby boy looks healthy and I just may be able to tell the sex of the of baby b." the doctor taped the keys and zoomed in on the sonogram. "There you are sweet baby girl. Nothing to be shy about." The doctor smiled "A girl. Oh god im having a beautiful baby girl." Olivia could no longer hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I know it's none of my business but I couldn't help but notice that your partner hasn't been here for the last two appointments. He was so excited the last time I thought maybe he would want to be here with you. I see the way he looks at you when he comes in here. If someone didnt know you guys were work partners they would think you were married. You make a cute couple" Olivia was trying her hardest not to give this doctor a black eye. Damn right it wasn't her business and she had no right making a comment like that. "There is nothing going on between Detective Amaro and I, he was just a work friend helping me out in the time of need. Now if you would excuse me I would like to get dressed now." The doctor was taken aback by one of her favorite patient's harsh behavior. "I am so sorry Ms. Benson if I offended you in any way. Me and my big mouth is going to get me in trouble someday. I will print the photos and you can schedule the next appointment with the secretary." Olivia watched as the doctor left the room. She just didn't want to hear anything else about her and Nick. She just wanted to get home and rest her body.

When she pulled up to her drive way, she saw Brian's F150 parked on the side. She drove up to the house and got out of her car. She looked around for Brian but didn't see him. "where the hell is he." She didn't feel like looking for him any longer. But she failed to realize that he might already be in the house. Opening her front door she sat her keys down on the table in the foyer and hung up her coat.

"Hi" Olivia felt like her heart had skipped a beat from the sudden scare

"what the hell are you doing here you can't just walk up to me like that. Shit I think I pissed myself." Olivia said walking towards her bedroom so she could change.

"Im sorry I had my key, I thought that I would just let myself in and wait for you. We never had that talk two weeks ago and ever since then you have been avoiding my calls."

"You cant just invite yourself into my house. And did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want to talk anymore."

"It is my house too you know and I don't care if you don't want to talk anymore. You have to stop shutting me out. Just tell me."

"The day you moved out was the day this became my house and can you please move so I can change into something more comfortable." Olivia took off her sweater leaving her in just a white almost transparent t-shirt. He starred at her stomach. It had gotten bigger since he last saw her two weeks ago and he was sure she could pop any minute now. He reached out his hand and looked up at her.

"Can I" she nodded her head and took his hand and placed it where one of the babies were kicking. "Does it hurt?" "No it just feels weird having your organs being kicked like a soccer ball." They both laughed and when it was silent again she removed his hand. "umm can you wait In the living room. I will be right out" Brian nodded and walked into the kitchen and took out a bottle of water. He looked at the sonogram that was posted on the refrigerator. "Are you stalking my children now." Brian turned around and smiled at Olivia. She had changed into some yoga pants and a strap camisole. "Where is the father of your children? I don't see any pictures and you haven't talked about him. I hope he didn't walk out on you like I did because you deserve better." She looked down at the ground "Brian can you not please. I didn't tell you what you needed to know because when I called you two weeks ago I overheard another woman in the back ground and I figured you had moved on and you wouldn't care anyway."

"What woman- oh no it's not what you think. That was my sister Teresa, her and her husband are going through a divorce and she wanted me to take Alyssa to the zoo to have some fun and when I was going to drop her off, Teresa called told me that she needed to move asap so I helped her move into a hotel-long story- but what you heard was not me moving on, I just forgot that I was supposed to come here so we could talk. But that's why I'm here now." A tear fell down her face

"Brian I am so sorry"

"Sorry about what."

"I didn't want to tell… you but you have the right to know."

"Olivia what are you telling me. Just tell me, it can't be that bad right."

"You told me you didn't want to grow old with me and have a family."

"I did and I regret it so much you know that. If I could take it back I would. But you are in a relationship and I can't do anything about it now"

Olivia sat down and put her head in her hands.

"There is no relationship."

"Ok well your doctor boyfriend or whatever."

"Brian there is no fucking doctor boyfriend…I lied about it all there was never anyone after you...you were the last person I was with."

Brian felt like the room had tilted on its side. He could not believe what he was hearing. He starred at her with such anger in his eyes that Olivia feared what he would do.

"Are you telling me that these are my babies?"

"I am sorry"

"You said that already. Just tell me this. Were you going to tell me at all if I hadn't come over here or were you just going to continue to LIE TO ME." He yelled at her causing more tears to fall "you weren't huh. I know what I said hurt you but I wouldn't have said it if I knew you were pregnant. Who else knew." She just stared at him like he had two heads "Tell me Dammit."

"Just Nick and Amanda. Brian please don't hate me. I already feel guilty enough that I kept you away from this entire pregnancy. Please don't leave me. I feel lonely and I could have these babies any day now, I don't want to be alone.

"I...I...I….have you ever thought about how I felt. These are my babies too I should have been here for everything...-"

"Brian we have no time to talk about the past... you know that they are yours now, it's a matter of whether you be a part of their lives or not."

"That's low."

"Well I call it how I see it. This is partially your fault too."

They stood toe to toe waiting on the other to respond. Brian looked down at his children and touched them. Thought after thought ran through his head and they were all becoming over whelming for him to process.

Olivia was about to say something else but stopped when someone knocked at her door. She looked back over to Brian who had sat down on the couch staring at her

She opened the door and the least person she wanted to talk to was standing on her door step.

"What do you want?"

"We should talk about what happened between us. I haven't talked to you in weeks. We can still be friends. That stuff I said does not have to come between us. I want to be here for you anyway I can."

"Now is not a good time"

"He's here isn't he" as soon as those words left Nick's mouth, Brian came up behind Olivia and put his hand on her waist.

"Is there something we can help you with detective?"

Nick looked at Olivia and shook his head "I guess you told him huh. Im surprised he's still here…I will give you two days and you will be gone"

Brian tried to push past Olivia to punch nick but was pushed back himself by Olivia. "Mind your own fucking business weak ass boy. You will never have her you get that huh. She is mine and will always be. If you don't stay away from her and my kids I swear to god I will kill you."

Nick began to laugh at what Brian had said. "Your kids, where were you when her head was deep into the toilet or when she was so sick she couldn't stand for hours…or when the doctor first told her there were two instead of one. I was there for it all and you call me weak... you should try looking into the mirror. You selfish bastard."

"Nick shut up and go home. We are never going to be more then coworkers or friends... you was just there in the time that I needed you that's all. You knew that I still loved Brian."

"Fine. You can have him but Do Not call my phone when he has broken your heart again because I will not answer." Nick looked between the two and stormed off.

Brian was the first to speak "how far did it go between you two."

"What the hell. Were you not just listening, nothing happened. Ok I might have gave him an idea that I was into him but that was it I don't want him I swear." She said closing the door and walking after him

"Did you kiss him?" Olivia walked into the kitchen "Olivia Benson so help me god"

"No Brian"

A wave of relief washed over his face. He hated that man's guts so much that it made his stomach turn. He didn't want the mother of his children going anywhere near him. "Ok I believe you" he walked over to Olivia and cuffed her face

"I will always love you and our kids. I will never walk out on you, I want you to know that. Any second thoughts you had about us needs to be gone because I'm here to stay. You can't get rid of me if you tried."

She kissed him as a tear rolled down her face "I love you Brian and I am sorry I lied to you." She mumbled on his lips

"I am just happy you told me before they came into this world. I can't wait to hold my son and-"

"Daughter I found out today" she smiled

"You just made me the happiest man on this planet. I love you three with all my heart." He kissed her every passion he had in his body.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Brian was woken by the sound of pots and pans clinking together. The clock on the night stand read 6:23am. He rolled out of bed and walk down the hall towards the kitchen where Olivia was standing at the stove.

"Liv what on earth are you doing up so early in the morning, and cooking." He stood next to her and watched as she stirred oatmeal. He looked on the counter where there was scrambled cheese eggs, crispy fried bacon, chocolate chip waffles, and freshly squeezed orange juice.

"I was hungry, well your kids were hungry, so I fixed waffles and then I couldn't decided what to eat with them so I cooked everything." She said smiling up at Brian.

"Honey you were going to eat all of this? This is enough for a whole family to eat." He laughed but then stopped when she gave him her look.

"No I was waiting for you to wake up so we could eat together. Also your snoring was keeping me up to make things worse there was a foot or hand stuck in between my ribs making any position uncomfortable and I couldn't lay there any longer." Olivia poured the oatmeal into the bowl and sat everything on the island "Let's eat."

The couple laughed and talked like the old times when they were happy to be in the same room. They discussed everything new in their lives including the jobs, friends, and their babies.

"Ok so I have been thinking of names. For our boy I definitely want his middle name to be Brian."

"Thanks Liv."

"And for his first name I was thinking Levi. Levi Brian Cassidy. I haven't had any luck coming up with girl names I was hoping you could help me with that one"

"Beautiful name honey. Well I would like for her middle name to be Rae, like my mothers. And for the first I like Kennedi, Madilynn, or Harper."

"Woww Bri when did you come up with those?"

"Well you know here and there." He said and sipped his orange juice.

"Brian are these the names of your ex-girlfriends?" she said aiming a piece of bread at his head

"What nonono… well Kennedi is a girl from a soap opera that I had a crush on and the others I came up with I swear." He threw his hands up in defense. Olivia almost fell out of her chair laughing.

"Honey I was joking. I do like Madilynn though. Madilynn Rae Cassidy, perfect. Wow that was easier than I thought. All we have to do now is welcome our bundle of joys home." She leaned over and kissed him.

"You know Liv when I saw you at the courthouse and you told me they weren't mine…I kind of knew you were not telling the truth, I could see it in your eyes. The hurt, and anger I caused you. I know you only did it to protect yourself and I forgive you."

"Are you going to bring this up every conversation that we have. I told you that I was sorry, I know you wanted to be there but like you sad I was protecting myself. Now can you please drop it." She stood up from the island, went over to the sink and dropped her plate in.

"If you are going to bite my head off every time I say something about it then I won't bring it up but you hurt me too, less then twenty-four hours ago I find out that I'm going to be a father to not one but two kids, it's still a little shock to me Liv."

"Brian please I don't want to talk about this anymore." She walked to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Well there goes our lovely morning." He picked up his keys and walked out the front door for his Saturday morning run.

* * *

**Please Review. Going to update sooner than I have been since I have nothing else better to do with my life...lol**


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later Brian opened the door to their house and slowly walked in. He was thinking of ways to apologize to Olivia without cause her hormones to flare up. He saw that she had cleaned the kitchen and straighten the living room so he walked towards the back to their bedroom. She was laying on her side at the end of the bed facing the television watching LMN. She knew he had walked into the room but her eyes stayed glued to the TV. He laughed at her, she was trying so hard not to look at him. Her being mad at him for something so simple was pointless and he didn't want it to on any longer. He leaned down blocking her view from the television and kissed her lips. She put her hands on his shoulder to push him off but he wasn't budging. She got tired of trying and kissed him back. He smelled of sweat and deodorant but he loved it. Both moaning into the kiss sent chills down Olivia spine causing a tear to roll down her face.

"Im sorry that I snapped at you. We supposed to be working on our relationship, and that won't happen if I keep pushing you away." She said more tears were falling now.

"Sshh, I know baby I understand why you did it but that's over now. I just want to cuddle with my beautiful woman, the mother of my kids who I love so much." He crawled over her body and got directly behind her. They both were facing the tv with both hands over Olivia's belly.

"I love you Brian"

"I love you more"

_3 Weeks Later_

The babies were one week overdue and they weren't showing any sign of arriving. "Brian why won't they come out, I thought twins would come faster than this." Olivia was pacing the hospital room floor. Her doctor had decided she was going to induce Olivia because her blood pressure was rising each day and she was becoming very restless and tired of having two babies stuck in her belly. "I am ten months pregnant Brian, how the hell is this possible."

"Baby remember the doctor said twin pregnancies are different for every woman. Some may come early, others come on time but in your case, they come very late."

The doctor came into the room with nurses and the medicine to induce Olivia. He had her lay back on the bed to check her cervix.

"Ok Olivia since your only 2 centimeters, your water hasn't broken and you are showing no signs of contraction, I will input Pitocin into your IV so we can jump start your delivery."

"And how long will it take for the medication to start working?" Brian asked

"Well with this form of induction there is really no time. I could take two hours or it could take twelve depending on the how her body reacts to it. But since Olivia is carrying twins, if there is no sign of labor within three hours I will have to try another method." After inputting the medicine the doctor left the room and promised to be back in an hour.

_Eleven Hours later_

The medicine worked on Olivia and by time the doctor came back, her water had broken and she was dilated to five centimeters. Now hours later she was nine centimeters and very tired but eager to meet her babies. She decided against an epidural stating she was still BADD ASS BENSON on the streets and giving birth. The pain was ripping through her like a steak knife ripping through a ribeye but she was toughing it out. Brian was sure his hand had at least two broken bones from her squeezing with every strength she had in her body and she hadn't even begun to push yet.

"Brian get the doctor, I feel the baby coming." Brian ran into the hall searching for Olivia's doctor.

"She said she can feel on of the babies." They both rushed into the room with the delivery team following

"Alright Ms. Olivia you are fully dilated and a head has already made its way pass the cervix. Now on the next contraction I want you to push."

"Ok" ten seconds later the contraction hit her like a ton of bricks "Ughhhh" she pushed "Ok that's it give me one more big one like that and the body will be out" she pushed again and out popped their beautiful little boy. He was cover in goo from head to toe but he was still the most amazing thing Olivia had seen

"Dad would you do the honors of cutting the cord" Brian cut the cord with tears rolling down his face. They put the baby in a blanket and passed him off to be weighed. "Ok Olivia one more. On the next contraction I want you to push big for me"

"Come on baby you can do it." Olivia bearded down as hard as she could

"Shhiiittttt," she was exhausted "I'm tired"

"I know Olivia but she is almost here just two more pushes." She gave everything she had in those last two pushes. After one more push out popped their baby girl with a head full of hair.

"She looks just like you liv"

"How can you tell, she's covered in goo." she laughed

"Because I know beauty when I see it. You did great honey. I love you" he leaned down and kissed her forehead. After getting clean up, the nurses brought the babies to meet their parents.

"Oh my god Bri, I can't believe they are mine." Olivia had tears in her eyes as she held on to her baby boy.

"What are their names?" the nurse said

"This is Levi Brian Cassidy" the nurse wrote it down

"And this beauty here is Madilynn Rae Cassidy." Brian said looking down at his daughter. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, she was the spitting image of her gorgeous mother. If someone would have told him fifteen years ago that he would be in love with Olivia Benson and that she would be the mother of his children, he would have laughed. But looking at his family today, he know he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Yep just like I promised :)) review if you want to keep them coming**


	10. Chapter 10

Olivia was in the hospital a total of three days now and she was ready to go home.

"The doctor said you and the twins are doing great and you may be able to go home today." Brian said as he scoop Levi out of his incubator. The baby mad a funny face and then smiled. He wiggled in Brian's arms and opened his eyes. "Hey son, are you smiling for your daddy huh. Yes you are, you are such a good baby." The baby grunted

Olivia started to giggle "As much I want to see our son smile, I don't think that is the case." Brian looked down at the baby, he felt a vibration in his hand. "No son not in my hand." Brian shifted the baby so his butt was no longer in his hand. Causing Olivia to laugh harder

The doctor walked into the room and smiled.

"You guys are such a lovely family. Well Ms. Olivia I am releasing you and the beautiful babies to go home. When you are ready just come to the nurse's station and sign your discharge papers. And good luck on those beautiful little ones."

"Thank you so much." Olivia said as the doctor walked out of the room.

"So, only person that know you had the twins is my mom and she's not going to be able to come until next week. Have you at least called Fin and Amanda?"

"Brian I am going to let them meet the twins, just not right now. I haven't really talked to Amanda since I went off on her for no reason at all. And Fin well I haven't talked to him much either."

Brian was about to respond when Madilynn's cries filled the room

"What's wrong with mama's baby" Olivia scooped the baby up and held her. Her cries quiet down once she was in her mother's arms.

"She is such a mommy's baby." Brian laughed

After getting the twins settled into their car seat, they were discharged and on their way home.

The first week at home was challenging for the new parents but they were loving every bit of it.

"I think we did ok for the first week."

"Babe I have only had about six hours of sleep total. My hair is a mess, I stink of baby poo and puke, and I haven't cuddle with my honey in I don't know how long." Olivia said flopping down next to Brian after they finally got the twins to sleep.

"We can take a hot long bath together, make dinner and cuddle on the couch when we are done." Brian stood up and grabbed Olivia by the hand and led her to the bathroom.

"And you think we can do all of this before the twins wake up?" Olivia questioned.

"If we start now we have at least three hours until they are up again. That's us enough time to do more than I just said." Brian kissed behind her ear and then her neck.

"Brian if you are trying to get naughty with me, the answer is no" she moved his hand from around her waist, went over to the tub and started the water.

"That was cold Liv."

"Well you know we have to wait at least six weeks and-."

"I know, I know. You just so damn beautiful and irresistible." Brian stripped down to his boxes as liv added the bubbles and stepped into the running water.

"Well are you going to join me?"

"Are you going to turn off the water?" Olivia grinned and reached over to turn the knob off."

"Come on daddy." Brian slid behind Olivia. She laid her head on his chest, His soothing heartbeat relaxing her body more and more.

"This feels so relaxing. I could lay here all day."

"I know how you feel." He leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you Olivia Benson."

"I love you too Brian Cassidy always and forever."

After relaxing in the tub for twenty minutes, they still had plenty of time until the babies awoke from their nap.

"What would you like to eat my love?"

"How about some pasta with garlic bread" Olivia said

"What if I added some shrimp and Alfredo would you like that?" Brian asked as he kissed her.

"That sound so lovely babe. Yes I would love it. I just love when you cook. Standing there looking sexy in that apron and muscle shirt… hhmnnn" Olivia smiled and hopped onto the island while Brian prepared their meal. Forty-five minutes later Olivia placed their plates on the table. The creamy white sauce was poured over the pasta and the shrimp where scattered on top.

"Bri this looks delicious. I can't wait to taste it." Brian filled their wine glass with grape juice since Olivia couldn't drink actual wine.

The couple sat down and held hands while saying grace. Olivia was the first to take a bite "Oh my god, honey this is wonderful, when you learned to cook like this?" Olivia said taking another big bite

"Are you trying to say that my cooking was not as good before." Brian said trying to look hurt.

"No babe you have always been a good cook. I'm just saying you have gotten a little better that's all." Olivia said trying not to hurt his feelings. Truth be told Brian was a horrible cook before, but now it was like he had taken lessons from Martha Stewart herself.

Brian laughed "I'm kidding babe. After we broke up I ate any and everything that I could. There is only so much take out that a man can eat. After a while I just started reading cook books, believe it or not, and I learned a thing or two."

"Well hopefully I see more of where this came from. Maybe I should let you cook every meal." Olivia laughed and sipped her juice

"You are full of jokes tonight aren't you" for the remaining of the meal they ate in pure silence, enjoying the quietness while they still had it. After Olivia cleaned the kitchen and put the dishes away, she and Brian plopped down on the couch to watch a movie. Olivia looked down at her watch and noticed the twins nap would be over soon. Ten minutes later there was a loud knock on the door.

Brian looked at Olivia "Are you expecting anyone?" Olivia shook her head. "No." Brian got up and headed to the door. The knocking must have startled the twins because both of them started to cry. "I will get them."

Olivia went into the bedroom while Brian opened the door, not expecting to see the person who was standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

**Who could that be? please review**


	11. Chapter 11

"I could ask you the same thing" the person reached behind them and pulled out a gun.

"What the fu-" before Brian could get the word out he was shoot twice in the chest. He tried to grab the person but they pushed him onto the ground, kicking him in his side.

When Olivia heard the gun shots, she immediately grabbed both of the babies and ran across the hall to her and Brian's bedroom. She picked up her phone to call the police when she heard another shot. The babies were screaming to the top of their lungs and she was panicking, tonight she was not a cop,but a scared mother trying to protect her babies. She was hoping that the love of her life was not out there fighting for his life.

"911,What's your emergency"

"Umm can you send a...bus to my house...someone just shot into my home. This is sergent Olivia Benson at precinct six" At this point she was trying her best to whisper and quiet the twins down at the same time.

"Is anyone injured ma'am?"

Olivia couldnt contol the tears any more, they came flooding down her face landing on the babies. "I think my boyfriend was shot... he opened the door and thats when I heard the gun." She said

"Backup is in route, I hear crying in the background, is anyone else hurt?"

"No, just please hurry" she hung up the phoone and threw the phone on the bed.

Olivia couldnt wait for backup, she had to see what was going on. She placed the twins in the closet with blankets and pillows. "I love you" she kissed them both and closed the door. Grabbing her gun out of the drawer, she peeked her head out of the door and saw Brian laying on the floor surrounded in blood.

"Oh my god Brian" she ran to his side and cuffed his head.

"Im sorry"

"Brian who did this baby please don't die on me...Bri open your eyes please baby."

"I...I think I shot him"he battered his eyes trying to stay awoke.

"Shot who..."

"Your partner" he said closing his eyes


End file.
